


Better Left Unchallenged

by purplecelery



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Mental Disintegration, Mind Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is what it is on the package, noncon kylo ren/poe dameron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Left Unchallenged

Poe Dameron’s jaw was stretched with tension as he struggled to keep Kylo out of his brain. His chest heaved, sweat dripped down his torso. He could feel the gaze of the man who insisted on torture follow it, tearing his attention for the briefest second. Poe's hair stuck to his neck, and the blood on his face felt heavy as it itched to be cleaned away.

“Maybe you should try another tactic,” he spat at Kylo, knowing that he had no other way of being. A bit of spit made it’s way down his chin from the effort of speaking after being choked without ever having a hand laid on him. Kylo’s head tilted just the tiniest bit at his words, and he outstretched a hand. But this time he touched him, roughly running his thumb over the spittle, starting at his lip and tracing its way to the tip of his chin. Ren took a step to him, closing the distance between the two men. His voice rasped, whether because of the machine, or because of something else altogether it was hard to tell. “You should be more careful, you may not like what I have in mind for you.”

Kylo Ren’s hand moved from his chin to find his adam’s apple, and pressed against it. He felt Dameron tense against it, gagging at the pressure. Kylo raised his other hand to hover before his head as he tilted his forehead forward, concentrating. Poe’s chest heaved as he began to pant. His brain was being entered, he tried to think of walls, to scream the word no, but nothing was strong enough to keep this man out of his head. He knew he couldn’t fight much longer so reached out with everything he had and thought _“Fuck you,”_ even in his head his voice was scratched with gravel.

_“You may find that I might..as you said the tactics I’ve employed before have not worked...Let me see what I can find here…”_ Kylo Ren’s powers surged as he broke through the last of his mental defenses, he shuddered as he felt the man break beneath him, and a ragged breath escaped him. _“Let’s see what you’ve liked before…”_ Flashes of his past filled their minds, a chuckle escaping from Ren, _“You like being choked, you would think a Resistance member would know better._ ” The pressure on Poe’s throat went away and instead his hand hovered again before his throat, applying pressure through Force. _“Does it frustrate you not to feel my hand on your throat,”_ Poe could feel Ren’s smile even though he could not see his face, and he snarled in contempt, _“No need for that…this grime suites you...you certainly have not seemed to mind dirt in your past.”_ He ran his hand that had be hovering above his head down Poe’s torso, then up his shirt to tease at one of his nipples. _“The sweat in particular suites you, do you want to see how you look?”_ Ren shared the image he had of him, his eyes blown wide, sweat dripping down his face, his neck, his torso, every limb taught as Kylo touched him. He projected what he looked like as he twisted his hand on his nipple, earning a cry from the man that wished he had never spoken.

_“I would run my tongue across your lips and your neck, you would find bruises all across your body. But that is not a luxury you will experience. But I assure you I can make you **feel** the experience of me on your skin.”_ He removed his hand from Dameron’s chest and returned it above his forehead and concentrated once again.

Poe gasped, pressing his eyes shut as he felt Ren curl into his mind, he felt a tongue play at his neck, then Kylo’s mouth sucking at the skin behind his ear, then his chest. He felt a hand lower from his sternum to the top of his pants. Poe couldn’t control as his hips thrust forward, feeling Kylo’s hand press against his cock before ripping down his pants to take him in his hand. He felt Ren breathe heavily as he saw Poe dripping with precome, his gloved hand spreading it along him, as he began to run against his length. Kylo dropped to his knees and Poe moaned when he felt the warm heat of a mouth on his cock. Kylo’s tongue teased his head as his moved back up his cock, his tongue wrapping around him as he picked up speed.

_“I can see anything I want, Dameron. You can not play games with the First Order. We take the information we need, by any means. And you...you are weak. You fail the Resistance, which so futily fights. We **will**  find Skywalker, you will die having achieved nothing. You clench your teeth, I can feel them grind, but you can never take away the knowledge that you groaned into air, your hips move against your restraints to fuck into a mouth that isn’t there. There is not even a hand at your throat.”_ Ren increased the pressure against his throat as Poe began to stutter, _“You like losing this control, even to me...I can feel how light-headed you feel, I can feel you slipping away.”_ Poe cried out as he helplessly slammed his hips forward.

_“Come,”_ Kylo commanded as he made Dameron feel as though he squeezed his cock as he took him one more time. Poe came with a cry, and then let his head slack forward, his entire body limp from exhaustion, from what had been done to him, from fighting, and failing.

_“Next time I will take the information from you. You have no hope of resistance.”_ The only thing Poe heard after that was the sound of Ren walking away, as he felt tears roll down his face, and his body continued to heave silently.


End file.
